


Total Control

by chezamanda



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ficlet, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Other, POV Second Person, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chezamanda/pseuds/chezamanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Then let’s do this.”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Total Control

**Author's Note:**

> For [donresslr](http://donresslr.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Micro Story Meme](http://chezamanda.tumblr.com/post/128376550611/%5C%22http://chezamanda.tumblr.com/post/128361068701/send-me-a-number-and-ill-write-a-micro-story%5C%22) #36, total control.
> 
> Requester did not specify a pairing, so I made it vague. Fill in any male or male-identifying person you'd like.

You finish tying off the last knot and sit back on your heels to inspect your handiwork. He glances up, trying to see how you had bound him this time.

“How are they? Too tight?” you ask, slipping your fingers between his wrists and the embroidered silk ties.

They had been too pretty for you not to buy and take home to tie your boyfriend up with. The sale price made them all the more attractive.

“They’re good,” he says.

You grin and lean over him for a quick kiss. “Then let’s do this.”


End file.
